deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/Amazon Guard vs Khmer Rouge
I'm back (again)! Here is the first battle of Sport Shouting's third season on the DF Wiki, the Amazon Guard vs the Khmer Rouge AMAZON GUARD: Muammar Gaddafi's elite team of female bodyguards. KHMER ROUGE: The militant group led by Pol Pot that took control of Cambodia. WHO IS DEADLIEST???? Amazon Guard The Amazon Guard were Libyan dictator Muammar Gaddafi's elite female team of bodyguards. All of his girls were said to swear an oath that they will give their lives for him and it is claimed they never left his side. Members of the Amazon Guard received training in martial arts and firearms to defend their leader's life at all costs. In November of 2006, it is said that Gaddafi arrived at a Nigerian airport with 200 of his bodyguards. During the Libyan Civil War, many of the members were hunted down as revenge for executing rebels. Weapons Melee: '''Bayonet Knife '''Close Range: Makarov Pistol Mid Range: AK-47 Assault Rifle Long Range: PKM Machine Gun Weapons Showcase Sa80 bayonet 2.jpg|Bayonet Knife MAKAROV.png|Makarov Pistol Type1-AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Assault Rifle PKM machine gun.jpg|PKM Machine Gun Weapons Info Khmer Rouge In 1975, the Khmer Rouge defeated the Cambodian government and began a genocide. In power for 4 years, Pol Pot's army of students killed more than 25% of the Cambodian population. With an average age of 16, they lack training, but feel invincible. Cambodian Genocide survivor, Kilong Ung (yes, the guy who was on Deadliest Warrior) described how the Khmer Rouge destroyed the upper class. The Khmer Rouge used Urban Warfare tactics to Siege the capital of Cambodia, Phnom Penh and were even called "The Killing Fields". Weapons Melee: '''Cane Knife '''Close Range: '''Tokarev TT-33 Pistol '''Mid Range: Type 56 Assault Rifle Long Range: RPD Machine Gun Weapons Showcase Corona-cane-knife-G41040.jpg|Cane Knife Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 Pistol Type56-2.jpg|Type 56 Assault Rifle 300px-LMG-RPD-44.jpg|RPD Machine Gun Weapons Info X-Factors Battle The battle begins with 6 Khmer Rouge members sneaking into Muammar Gaddafi's compound. One member of the Khmer Rouge sees him in a window and fires his RPD at him. An Amazon Guard member jumps in front of the bullet and kills her. AMAZON GUARD: 5. The rest of the Amazon Guard fires out the window and charges the squad. Two guards come out of the front door firing AK-47s and kill 2 of the Khmer Rouge members. KHMER ROUGE: 4. The rest of the members scatter. One of the members, probably around 13 years old, fires his Type 56 Rifle. He sees one of the Amazon Guard women right in front of him. She pulls out her Bayonet Knife while he pulls out his Tokarev and shoots her in the neck. AMAZON GUARD: 4. The remaining 4 Khmer Rouge guerrillas are all divided. One of them enters the building Gaddafi was in armed with his Cane Knife. He walks up a flight of stairs. Unluckily for him, he made noise and alerted an Amazon Guard soldier hiding in the room. He walks in with his knife, but Amazon Guard member sneaks behind the guerrilla and shoots him in the leg. She grabs his stomach and slices his throat. She picks out her Makarov and looks out the window, seeing a Khmer Rouge member trying to come into the building. She fires her Makarov out of the window, alerting the guerrilla. He runs as fast as he can way from the scene, but it shot in the head by an Amazon Guard member. KHMER ROUGE: 3. Two Amazon Guard members, armed with bayonet AK-47's are following a blood trail. Following it into a small shack, a Khmer Rouge soldier slashes the stomach of one of the Amazon Guard members. AMAZON GUARD: 3. The other Amazon Guard member stabs the Khmer Rouge soldier with her bayonet. KHMER ROUGE: 2. A Khmer Rouge soldier outside the shack hears the murder. He fires his Type 56 at the shack, hearing the Amazon Guard member scream in pain. AMAZON GUARD: 2. '''The last two members meet up and walk towards the building Gaddafi was in. They are spotted by the two remaining Amazon Guard members. One of them throws their knife into the back of a Khmer Rouge soldier. '''KHMER ROUGE: 1. '''The other Khmer Rouge guerrilla fires his RPD in a "spray and pray" mindset. One of the Amazon Guard members draws her pistol and walks into the building. She flips him over and puts her knife to his throat. She slashes and blood spurts into her face. The two soldiers meet up and go look for their boss. ''WINNER: AMAZON GUARD''''' Category:Blog posts